


Joltbreaker Backstory Summary

by Zodiaccancerchick



Category: Original Work, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Character(s), Aliens, Backstory, How Do I Tag, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Please Kill Me, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiaccancerchick/pseuds/Zodiaccancerchick
Summary: This is literally just garbo backstory for my OC Joltbreaker. If you read this I just wanna say thank you and I'm sorry I'm not a writer lol
Kudos: 1





	Joltbreaker Backstory Summary

Before the war started, Surge was an electrical engineer and worked under Cybertron’s surface! She was a soft spoken, asocial, nervous bot who tried her best to stay out of the way of “toppers” (literally anyone above the surface). If you were from up top, you made her nervous. Her home was below the street where there were cold, dark circuit boards and wires around her; sweet, sweet freakin’ solitude. Of course she’d have to go up every week or so - it’s not like she was a hermit - and she had a few close friends that were miners, but other than that she just did her job. Which was to test the power limits of certain sites before they were inhabited. 

Due to her rare spark (nuclear fusion core) she was able to generate vast amounts of energy to power or start up large cities. This, of course, attracted many unwanted optics to her home. Functionist optics especially (y’know cuz she don’t have no alt mode). After a few close run-ins with the council’s goons, and Surge moving MANY times, she felt like she was safe from them halfway across the planet. Nope. and instead of choosing the empurata like they did for Whirl, the Functionist Council decided they would just kill her and study her spark. 

In a massive chase, Surge was shot at from all sides by a horde of goons. Eventually they caught her and one of the assailants cracked open her spark chamber with a sword. Instead of dying, Surge’s core gave off such heavy radiation that it brittled the bodies of the other bots, and they all shattered to pieces as they tried to run away. Her spark casing melted over the hole. Aaaaaaaand she was completely fine, minus some chipped paint. 

By the time she’d met Megatron, he was recruiting for the Decepticons. Surge EAGERLY accepted, hoping to tear the bots who stood by as she and millions of others were hunted down and tortured a new one. 

She climbed the ranks of the Decepticons v e r y quickly. Megatron had tried to set her up with a team, but because she was so relentless during battles, everyone on the teams would be killed except for her. She was like an electric storm times a million, killing every Autobot (and accidental Decepticon ) she could, making them suffer like she suffered. Megatron and the rest of the higher ups saw just how much she enjoyed it, and eventually let her take on full fleets by herself for the Decepticon cause.  
Let’s fast forward past a bunch of bloody battles n’ shit! 

Surge was alone in her battleship. She hadn’t had a friend or even someone to talk to in a long time. The crew was afraid to even get near her, let alone engage in conversation. After being such a recluse on Cybertron, you’d think she wouldn’t have needed any friends. Nah that bitch lonely. But that all changed when the Gritshank attacked. 

Dunbar and Turbine were overpowered easily. The tiny space pod was held together by hasty weld marks and prayers. Dunbar, being the genius that he is, decided to go full-force towards the Decepticon battleship, screaming his own name as a battle cry as Turbine scrambled to find the pod’s eject button; to no avail. They were caught in a tractor beam, captured, and put in a cell.

Blah blah blah you’re evil no you’re evil blah blah blah anyway eventually Surge visits the bots every night to talk because she’s lonely and finally has someone to talk to. Turns out Dunbar used to design upgrades and bodies for bots and Turbine was an archaeologist before the war. They talk Surge into seeing why it was such a bad thing to kill all those bots, she breaks down and tells them her backstory, they’re friends now! Surge decides to defect from the Decepticons and escape with Turbs and Dunny. They take the Gritshank to Dunbar’s off-world workshop and get to work remodeling Surge to the Joltbreaker she is today! Dunbar used a very rare anti-radiation metal (that he coated himself and Turbs with) to replace Joltbreaker’s spark chamber. Much to Jolty’s sadness, the three of them decided she needed an Autobot brand just in case something were to go wrong and D&T weren’t there.

Jolty starts to wander around and eventually the Gritshank runs out of fuel. She’s about to offline when the Lost Light comes into view and takes her in.


End file.
